Moonpaw's destiny
by johnzwis
Summary: Moonpaw is Medcine Cat apprentice. However she feels bored with her position and becomes a kittypet. Will she die, not having a place in the world,or eventually realise that she cant make Mossclan suffer? Book 2 of The Danger Is Coming arc.
1. Allegiances

Mossclan

Leader:Mossstar-brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:Blackstripe-black tom with gray stripes

Medicine Cat:Silverfur-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice:Moonpaw-light gray she-cat with one green and one blue eye

Warriors: Silverclaw-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Graytail and Silverfur)

Graytail-gray tom with amber eyes(Mate to Whitepelt)

Whitepelt-white she-cat with green eyes(Mate to Graytail)

Sunclan:

Leader : Sunstar-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: None

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors:Brownpelt-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Appretience:Graypaw-gray fluffy tom with yellow eyes

Moonclan:

Leader: Moonstar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: None

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors:None

Cats Outside Clans:

Gray-Gray tom with blue eyes


	2. The choice

Silverfur walked to Stonepool with Moonpaw.

-Im love this place,it's makes me thinking about Starclan.-silver she-cat said smiling.

Moonpaw stayed silent,all these herbs were boring. Beging a warrior? No,just no.

They were only medicine cats. Sandheart was killed by a monster when she was greathering herbs.

Cinderfeather went to greather catmint,she never returned.

Moonclan founded her body in the river,they grieved because Cinderfeather didin't had an apprentice.

Sandheart also was apprentiece-less.

Soon they sawed a little cave, with Stonepool in it.

-We are here!-Silverfur shouted happily.

Her mentor was very shy,scared of dogs,drowing and not having an apprentice.

Silver tabby looked at her. Big blue eyes were shining, and she smiled.

-I,Silverfur, medcine cat of Mossclan,call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.

-Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry beetween Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?-silver she-cat said.

-Im dont want be a medicine cat.-Moonpaw whispered.

-You want be a warrior then?-her mentor asked counfused.

-No.-gray she-cat replied.-Im want to be a kittypet.-she added.

Moonpaw was soon gone.

-Im have lost her.-Silverfur said angry, that she allowed her kin to run away.

 _Im have to tell it Mossstar.-_ she thought and comed back to her clan.


	3. It's her choice

Silverfur had visited Starclan herself.

*sigh* "Moonpaw where are you?"- silver she-cat said.

She missed Moonpaw, she failed Mossclan. Graytail wont be happy. Her littermate...

*sigh* "Im really think that Moonpaw woud come back"-Silverfur whispered.

She drinked from the Stonepool.

"Silverfur, dont blame yourself. It's her choice."- she heard a voice.

The "voice" was a white tom with fur thick like a cloud and he had black spots on his pelt.

His yellow eyes kept watching her.

"Cloudspots!"- Silverfur shouted. Cloudspots was the frist medcine cat of Mossclan, and her mentor.

He died from old age.

"Im really missed you."- she purred happly.

"Im know but it's not time for talk."- he sighed.

Silverfur knew that. She was a medicine cat, and she loved it. Visiting Starclan, helping your clanmates...

It was her destiny. But...

 _Cloudspots wants to punish me... Starclan thinks im not a good medicine cat anymore! Why im was so blind? Perhaps im chosed wrong... Mabye Moonpaw was suposed to be a warrior! No... Starclan accepted her.- she was scared. She was there when Whitepelt kitted._

 _Why she failed her kin? Why?_ Cloudspots sensed trobule in her mind.

"Im want to give you a prophercy. The moon's heart can bring doom or save the frorest. It can fall, or shine brightly."- Cloudspots said, and then he was gone.

""The moon's heart?"" What's that suposted to mean? Sure, the second part was easy.

It meant that doom can be bring to the frorest, or peace will come. ""The moon can fall, or shine brightly?"" It meant that moon will fall from... sky? Mabye that was the doom? No... Something wasnt right about the propercy?

Her punshment began.

*Meanwhile*

Moonpaw runed, and runed to twolegplace.

She wanted to become a kittypet.

*woah!* "What a poor cat! Im will take you home!"- said a twoleg. Moonpaw accidencaly runed in his diracion and he didint knew. Moonpaw purred.

"James! What im told you about taking cats to our home!?"- shouted a female twoleg.

James walked into his home.

"But mother! She's so cute! Im think she likes me."- James begged his mother to gave up.

"You know im love pretty cats. She can stay. Your father wont gave up so easly, when he will be back."

"Im know."- James said. He was 9 years old. He had brown hair and eyes.

He was dressed in a t-shirt.

"Im think im will name you Fluffy."- James said.

Moonpaw purred, showing that she likes it.

*Meanwhile Silverfur goes back from the Stonepool*

"They havent returned yet?"- Mossstar asked her deputy, Blackstripe.

"Not yet, Mossstar. Im feel that something bad happened at the Stonepool."- Blackstripe said.

"Im think im will go patrol Moonclan border with Silverclaw, and Whitepelt." Black tom added.

"Why not Graytail?"- Brown she-cat asked.

"He's hunting."- Blackstripe meowed.

"Ah, five sunrises ago our Fresh kill-pile was full of prey. Somehow now there isnt very much prey. It's green-leaf, not leaf-bare. He wants to help his clan."-Mossstar said.

It was good that he was out hunting. A mouse woud be great.

Blackstripe smiled, and he said to Whitepelt and Silverclaw, that they are going on a patrol.

In ten heartbeats they were gone. Mossstar blinked in suprise.

She sawed Graytail returning with a bird, and a mouse in his jaw.

"Mossstar, had you seen Blackstripe, or Whitepelt?- he asked.

"Blackstripe is on a patrol with Whitepelt, and Silverclaw."- Mossstar replied.

Graytail left mouse and bird on Fresh kill-pile.

Mossstar taked the mouse and she eated it.

"Leave the bird, for Silverfur and Moonpaw. Im sure they will be hungry, when they return."- Mossstar said.

Graytail nodded.

"Mossstar!"- they heared a scream.

A heartbeat later Silverfur fainted.


	4. Prophercy

Graytail looked at his littermate.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked very scared.

"Im dont know" She's the medicine cat of our Clan"- Mossstar replied, shocked what happened to Silverfur.

"Where is Moonpaw?" brown she-cat added nervous.

"Right... Silverfur said that she will get her full medicine cat name..."- Graytail pointed.

Silver she-cat blinked.

"Graytail... Im so sorry but she runed away to be a kittypet..."- Silverfur said moving her tail.

"Silverfur, im know you are hungry so please, take the magpie from the Fresh-kill pile. We can talk at the moonhigh."- Graytail begged his sister.

"We dont have any kits and queens at the moment, so im going to do this. You want me to be safe, and im know it. Starclan also does know." silver she-cat replied. She smiled. She knew that Graytail wanted her to be safe. They were littermates, and had a strong bond.

"We have to talk, Silverfur."- Mossstar said

Silverfur nodded. They soon were in the leader den.

"Silverfur. _Silver she-cat looked showing that it was import for her._ You are mine medicine cat. Please, tell what happened at the Stonepool?" Brown she-cat question was imporant.

"She runed away to be a kittypet. She... said that herbs are... boring. Im dont know what happened, but... there's something more imporant than that."

Mossstar raised an eyebrow and meowed.

"What is more imporant than that?"- she asked.

"Cloudspots gived me a prophercy. He said: "" **The moon's heart can bring doom or save the frorest. It can fall, or shine brightly""** Somehow im think Starclan this time didint had any ideas."- Silverfur replied.

"Silverfur, what name you woud give Moonpaw?"- Mossstar asked curiosly.

"Moonheart. Her heart was so big, that im count chose a better name, than Moonheart."- Silver she-cat purred.

"Is prophercy about Moonpaw?- the leader asked. Mossstar knew that Moonpaw had a big heart, she loved helping cats. Moonheart was a good name for her.

" Mabye. It may, or not may be fullifided, but im think that it will."- Silverfur replied sadly. She missed Moonpaw so much. Her kin, and apprientice. They had a great bond like Silverfur and her littermate, Graytail, but now it was gone.

*sigh*

"Is Blackstripe on a patrol?"- Silverfur asked she changed the topic.

"Yes, he is on a patrol with Whitepelt, and Silverclaw."

Whitepelt and Graytail were kin to Moonpaw.

How woud Silverclaw, and Whitepelt do? They sure woud very sad. Whitepelt woud suffer so much that Silverfur didint wanted talk about it anymore.

Silverfur runed away from the leader's den, and goed to talk with Graytail.

Im sorry Mosstar. **Im miss her so much. _Why she did run away? WHY!? Starclan... Why?_**

 ** _Graytai_** l looked.

"Im know you are to sad to talk to me. Mabye on Sunrise you will get better."- he said sadly.

Silverfur goed to the medicine cat den.

She didint slept on that Moonhigh.

* * *

 _ **In Starclan...  
**_

"Im see that Silverfur is getting more depressed... That's not good."- Sandheart said.

"Eventually she will get better. Prophercy will affect Mossclan in a very good way."- Cloudspots replied.

"But only for seventeen moons! When she will be born, her future wont be bright... She will destroy Mossclan soon. We both know it"- Sandheart said scared for the future.

"Moonpaw might not go back..."- Cinderfeather said sadly.

"She will go back, or has to at least. If she wont Mossclan will meet it's doom... Faster..."- Cloudspots meowed very scared knowing, what might have happened to Mossclan.


End file.
